


200 BCE Greece

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: The Epic [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our duo are in Greece! Peggy is a prophet of Diana (Goddess of the hunt, moon, and childbirth) and Angie will soon follow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Haha you thought this was a chapter! 

It's not. It's a dedication! 

This first section is dedicated to thatcharmandsas on Tumblr who gave me the idea in the first place:

"i think my fav thing about cartinelli fanfic… like modern au or not is when angie and peggy meet for the first time and peggy speaks all suave and sexy in her english accent and angle’s already like “!!! holy shit!! o mg am i gay!!!” and its beautiful"

And thus the premise of the entire story is fluff as fuck. 

You can find both charm and sass on this Tumblr account (also a lot of gay stuff so...): http://thatcharmandsass.tumblr.com/

Go check her out, she is a blast.


	2. The Left Hand of the Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet! It's gay! Hoorah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the actual chapter.

An arrow thudded into the man’s thigh. He screamed and toppled over. Angie turned her head, but couldn’t see the archer. Three more arrows and three more dying men. Angie was shaking beforehand, now she curled in on herself and waited. 

It was torture.

A hand landed on Angie’s arm and she whimpered. The hand softened its grip and slid up to Angie’s cheek. It was so comforting and warm and Angie felt oh so cold even in the summer sun. 

A strange tongue carried on a soft voice pulled Angie from her cocoon and she turned over. The eyes that met hers were filled with anger and tinged with sorrow. They were the same brown as the overflowing river and Angie blinked in awe. Such power lay in those eyes.

The woman spoke and Angie took in the rest of her face. It was flawless, browned from the sun and smooth enough to betray the woman’s youth. And her lips… all of a sudden Angie felt much too warm in the sun.

“Are you okay?” Angie’s jaw dropped at the accent. She didn’t know the Greeks could have such a nice timbre. She’d only heard the accent in harsh orders and angry yelling. 

Angie nodded dumbly and tried to compose herself. Then she noticed the bow. This was the archer. A woman archer? The only women warriors Angie had heard of were barbarians and prophets. This woman certainly wasn’t a barb-

Diana. 

This woman was a prophet of Diana.

“Can you stand?” The Left Hand of Diana asked.

Angie flipped over so fast the prophet jerked back in surprise, “I’m so sorry for the trouble, thank you for saving me, I am in your debt.” Angie bowed until her head hit the dirt.

A pause and then, “Peggy.” 

Angie frowned, “E-excuse me?”

“My name is Peggy.” Angie swore she could hear the smile in her voice. 

That wasn’t a Greek name. Angie raised her head and squinted at Peggy. She spoke Oscan fluently too. 

“Y-You’re not Greek are you?” 

“No, I am not.” A smirk tugged at the woman’s lips and Angie remembered how scantily clad she was. 

Angie wrapped an arm over her chest and sat back up, “Um, who are you then?”

Those eyes will be Angie’s death, they sparkled with mischief, “I am a prophet of the Goddess Diana.” She reached out and hauled Angie to her feet, an appraising gaze swept over Angie as a blush raged over Angie’s face. 

“B-But you’re not Greek and you sp-“

“You talk too much.” Peggy pushed Angie backwards and continued walking. Angie stared after her and then looked around. 

There were three dead men and an unconscious one. Angie grimaced, he wasn’t going to last long though. She was also in a country she didn’t know the language of. Angie looked back toward the prophet, she hadn’t actually dismissed Angie.

Peggy was pulling something out of a pack in a bush when Angie caught up to her. A heavy cloth hit Angie and her arms came up instinctively to catch it. Angie looked at the material, the robe of a prophet.

“If you accept that, I will teach you.” Peggy looked at her, almost, shy? 

Angie frowned. Her family was hundreds of miles away and, frankly, she didn’t have anything else to wear. And the prophet standing before her didn’t hurt either. 

The cloth was fine and Angie shivered as it slid over her skin. Her world was about to change dramatically and the Left Hand of Artemis who stood in front of her, smiling, was going to do the changing. 

Angie looked forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions? Comments? Concerns? Gay ideas? 
> 
> Hit me up here or on my Tumblr: PoppyCartinelli


End file.
